Out of My League
by Mysteriol
Summary: Nakuru, to get to Touya, decides to perform on Seijouu High stage with a confession to make. [touyaxnakuru, ONESHOT]


Out Of My League

_touyaxnakuru_

_Nakuru, to get to Touya, decides to perform on Seijouu High stage with a confession to make._

Disclaimer: me no own CCS, McFly and the song 'obviously', only its **edited contents**.

A/N: don't flame me for the edition of mcfly's song. i'm a penniless student, and i only modified it for this little ficlet...(runs away and hide). I have no idea where I got this idea, it must be McFly's super duper cool song that inspired me. Yay. I don't know if I can still incorporate musical lyrics into fics (under REALLY stringent rules), but if they remove my account, I'll kick their asses to the moon.

Credits: **McFly**, for the song.

Warning: Could get a little confusing with the many mention of 'her' all the time. Feel free to querify if there are any remaining doubts, but I tried to make things easier by using 'her' in italics in reference to Nakuru. Take note! AND OOC-ness.

Touya's jaw dropped, as he saw what was before him.

In the auditorium, in a 1000-strong crowd of Seijouu High students, Akizuki Nakuru was on the stage, with a guitar in her hands, a mic near her face, and several band members behind her strumming their stuff.

She was speaking into the mic, and she had spotted him out of the corner of her eyes. Cheerfully, she waved.

"We missed out the earlier part where she dedicated the song to you, Touya." His friend, Yukito, said by his side.

And the song started, with Nakuru strumming the guitar, and strutting a i-kick-ass pose. She pulled off the mic from its stand, and began singing into it. Touya was dumbstruck on the spot, as her smooth, flawless voice overrode all else in the surroundings.

_Recently I've been,  
Hopelessly reaching  
Out for this boy,  
He's out of this world.  
Believe me._

Her brown eyes were on his, and only his. He felt his world swaying, and him feeling suddenly giddy and floaty all of a sudden. She was singing in front of a massive audience, for him. It hit him full force, now.

"She's singing for you, ABOUT you, Touya." Yukito teased by his side.

"Shut up." He growled low, but his eyes never left hers.

_He's got a girlfriend  
She drives me round the bend  
'Cos she's 17,  
She's in cheerleading,  
She'd kill me._

Touya, despite the hype surrounding him as more and more students were turning towards him noticing his presence, had to frown, because, sure, he _did _have a girlfriend (her name was Aiko), but that was in the past, and he had just recently realized that he never liked her in the first place.

Not as much as _her_, oh well.

"...You're still with Aiko?" Yukito frowned at Touya.

"No!" He shook his head vehemently. Why did Nakuru still believed he still liked her? It was in the past! History with her was bunk!

There was no one else anymore in his world...other than _her_ perhaps.

_It's been so many nights now  
I find myself thinking about him now.  
_

She was singing still, as she began to work up the crowd with her bouncy and infectious personality. But what perhaps was her forte was how she was singing from her heart - simple, honest and frank. All for him.

"She thinks about you everyday, huh, Touya?"

Touya glared at his best friend. Damn, but he swore Yukito was getting more annoying each day whenever it came to topics like this.

"Shut up, Yukito."

_'Cause obviously,  
He's out of my league  
I'm hopin' and wishin'  
He's draggin' me in and now  
I know I never will be good enough for him._

No, no  
Never will be good enough for him.

But, Touya's mind screamed, whoever said you weren't good enough for me?

Damn all those people who said Nakuru wasn't good enough for him. He had heard enough of those stupid rumors that he deserved someone so much better. He wasn't out of her league. There was no need for her to match up to him.

She was not worthy of him. She was _more_ than worthy already.

"Touya, where are you going?" Yukito frowned as he watched his friend retrace his steps, and disappear into the mingling crowd watching Nakuru's awesome performance.

_Gotta escape now  
Get on a plane now. yeah  
Off to Tokyo, that's where i'll stay (yeah)  
For 2 years_

As her voice continued to reach him, all he was aware of was shoving people out of his way as he tried to elbow his way to the front of the stage. What? No way, no way could Nakuru believed she had to fly somewhere forever just to run away or something. No damn way, as long as he was still alive, that would not happen if he could change things.

No way.

_I'll put it behind me (i'll put it behind me)  
Go to a place where he cant find me. yeah._

No! His mind was urging him to run forth like no one's business. Trample over people's foot, whatever. Nakuru was not going to try to forget him or attempt to run away where she could just not see him.

Not when he was beginning to realize what he was feeling for her.

_'Cause obviously,  
He's out of my league,  
I'm wastin' my time  
'Cause he'll never be mine  
I know i never will be good enough for him.  
No, no  
Never will be good enough for him_

Touya tip-toed. He could see the front of the stage now. He was near! And he was going to convince that idiotic Akizuki Nakuru that she was NOT wasting her time, and she was NOT going to believe that he would never be hers.

And after convincing her all of that stuff, he would then attempt to throttle her for being such an idiot.

_It's outta my hands  
I'll never know where I stand  
I know I'm not good enough for him  
She's good enough for him (for him, for him)_

Aiko WAS good enough for him? Not in a million years. Okay, correction, not in his afterlife, or the next, and the next, and for the rest of eternity.

Loving him, was not out of _her_ hands, he would show _her. _

She stood somewhere, because she had already replaced the void in his heart.

She, Akizuki Nakuru, _was _good enough for Touya Kinomoto.

_No, no  
I never will be good enough for him_

The audience cheered wildly as Nakuru strummed the last chord, and gave a wholesome bow with her band members. Girls screamed, boys wolf-whistled.

"Touya Kinomoto," she was smiling as she spoke into the mic. She couldn't find Touya in the crowd, anymore, but she hoped he was still out there hearing this somewhere, "I know I'll never be good enough for you, but that doesn't mean I'll ever stop trying for one nanosecond! I'll attempt all the way, until I'm good enough to be within your league!"

The crowd applauded, and cheered as a form of encouragement towards her bold perseverance and will.

"You go, girl!" Girls were exclaiming. Even boys were hooting their support for her.

As Nakuru turned to stride off the stage, she heard some things...like:

"It's HIM!"

"Ahhh!"

And Touya Kinomoto was allowed to run across the auditorium, to reach the front stage now with ease as the audience (with maniacal gleams in their eyes) knowingly cleared a straight path for him all the way to where Akizuki Nakuru was.

"Kiss her!" Guys yelled rowdily.

"TELL HER SHE RULES!"

"C'MON, show you're the man, Kinomoto!"

"Akizuki, run away! Make him chase after you!"

"Play hard to get, Akizuki!"

But why would she?

As Touya rushed towards the stage at alacrity he never knew he possessed, Nakuru jumped off the stage, and ran towards his direction.

"Touya!" She stopped a feet before him, and he did, too.

He was perspiring badly, but he still needed her to know.

"You heard my song?" She was beaming brightly.

"Yes." He tried to catch his breath. "I'm debating whether to throttle you to death or do something stupid."

"...How about the latter?" Her eyes shone.

"Okay."

And he kissed her, right in front of the 1000-strong school mates, in front of the audience's cheering and hooting and wolf-whistles and applause.

_You're good enough for me, Nakuru, period. _He thought as he lost himself in her, and their kiss.

He would think of throttling her for embarrassing him in front of so many people later.

**owari **

_A/N: _

_THANK YOU McFly, for your incredible song! And yes, people, the lyrics have been modified a little to suit the plot of the story! I mean, it's a guy song, and Nakuru can't possible be singing a guy song, if you know what I mean...Anyway, PLS DONT FLAME (to the readers) for the lyrics, because I've already credited McFly like a zillion times. and especially to PLEASE DONT REMOVE MY STORY OR MY ACCOUNT (I'LL COMMIT SUICIDE IF YOU EVER COMMIT THE LATTER!) just because I borrowed musical lyrics from somewhere else! I CREDITED MCFLY LOTS OF TIMES ALREADY! I just edited the 'Obviously' lyrics a little!_

_Aargh, I really hope I'm not committing something illegal or something by writing a song fic or something..argh. But songficphobia aside (im really afraid of stringent rules and breaking them...my account's at risk!), touya x nakuru rules. _

_I told you there was massive OOcness. Because 1) touya...won't kiss nakuru in front of everyone at seijouu high 2) erh... i don't know. go decide the rest of the reasons yourself! imma too lazy..heh. _

_cheers! _

_mysterio000_


End file.
